<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just As We Are by stel_gibs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292418">Just As We Are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stel_gibs/pseuds/stel_gibs'>stel_gibs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, F/F, Idk what i'm doing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stel_gibs/pseuds/stel_gibs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella &amp; Scully were supposed to visit family for Christmas but they’re forced to spend the day in lockdown in London. They have the perfect Christmas - that’s it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stella Gibson/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just As We Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you sm to kirsty for the support, you deserve the world! merry christmas &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stella curled up on the sofa, pulling a soft wool blanket over her lap. A grey cat quickly leapt up next to her and nuzzled against Stella’s arm as she let the cat settle on her lap. Stella smiled as a tiny paw rested on top of her hand and absentmindedly stroked it before reaching over to the coffee table for her glass of merlot. Cinnamon candles were now burning on the mantelpiece and the little white lights of the Christmas tree softly glowed in the dimly lit room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stella had just closed her laptop for the final time before her two week Christmas break and the reality of her freedom was starting to settle in. Stella wasn’t usually one to use even a fraction of her annual leave and it had been a long time since she’d been able to take a true break like this. Usually she would feel apprehensive at the thought of it but right now she felt pure excitement for the time at home with zero responsibilities. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the start of 2021 just around the corner, Stella was feeling reflective about the year she was about to leave behind. In many ways, it had been completely lifechanging for her, which she never would have expected from her fiftieth year. The pandemic had completely changed her lifestyle: she had adopted her first ever cat Clem, she had taken a step back at work and focused on developing a sense of self-worth outside of the success of her cases and she had turned her house into a home with the woman she had fallen in love with just ten months ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dana Scully had come into Stella’s life in a professional capacity, as the forensic pathologist for one of her cases in February. They had met at a crime scene and shared a lift back into central London afterwards. Stella had been in a world of her own, feeling consumed by the current case and had been taken by surprise when Dana had scribbled her number on a scrap of paper and said “I’m not sure I’ve ever done this in my life but, Stella, I’d really love to have a drink with you sometime. Call me if you’re interested.” and nervously slid out of the car and hurried into her building. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next month had been a total high for both women as they got to know each other and they had spent countless nights in Stella’s flat, ordering in burgers, introducing each other to their favourite films, having the best sex of their lives (and lots of it) and getting to know each other better than either of them had ever known another person before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling perfectly content, Stella lifted Clem up for a second and lay down on the sofa, tucking the cat under her arm and closing her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upstairs, Dana leaned against the wall in a hot shower, having just returned from a long day at work. An intense day on her feet had left her incredibly exhausted but there were still several hours left of Christmas Eve and she was determined to enjoy them to their fullest potential. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dana scrubbed tea tree shampoo into her hair and took a deep breath as she tried to shake off the stress of the day and start to relax. She thought of her mother, Maggie, in San Diego with her brother for Christmas and felt a pang of guilt when she realised she was about to hit an entire year without seeing her mother but, ultimately, she knew it had been entirely out of her control and she would have to be patient a little while longer as the vaccine was rolled out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two women had never had their hopes up for being able to travel as far as the U.S. for Christmas but they had planned to drive out of London and down to the south coast to spend Christmas with Stella’s sister. Dana knew that Stella had been dreading the trip and so when they sat down at the weekend to watch the prime minister’s announcement of an introduction of tier 4 coronavirus restrictions for London, the inevitable cancellation of the trip was a clear silver lining. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Dana finished up in the shower and set about putting on some navy blue, silver star covered pyjamas and furry slippers, she felt herself getting increasingly excited about the upcoming two weeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A year ago, she would never have been able to picture her current life with Stella in their beautiful flat. The countless morning runs up Primrose Hill and takeaway coffees during the Spring lockdown. The hundreds of supportive voice notes they would both send each other when they knew it was a tough work day. The nights lying entwined in each other’s arms on the sofa with Clem purring on the next cushion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dana had pushed herself far out of her comfort zone by asking Stella on a date and she had quickly fallen head over heels in love and learned a lesson in going with the flow when she felt a connection. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The challenges they had faced this year were extensive: covid cases in their families, huge pressure at work and massive restrictions to their freedom but they had both agreed that it was also the year of their lives they would always consider the happiest because it gave them so much time to share with each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dana briefly ran a hairdryer over her bright red waves but quickly decided she couldn’t be bothered and she would much rather be in Stella’s arms right now and let her hair dry into it’s natural waves. She hurried downstairs to the sound of Al Green’s “What is This Feeling” softly playing in the living room and a warm glow from the candles and Christmas tree lights. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning the corner, Dana grinned as she took in the sight of Stella curled into a ball on the sofa, long, blonde curls falling over her face and a small hand protectively resting on their cat. Her heart swelled with love and joy for this little world they had created together this year. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time in a long time, Dana felt nothing but total safety and comfort in her own home now that she had built this world with Stella. The world outside was particularly scary at the moment and the threat of the virus affected her often, but when she was at home with Stella, external troubles truly melted away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sad to disturb Stella but certain that she’d want to be woken up, she padded over and knelt on the floorboards next to the sofa, placing a soft kiss to her forehead and gently brushing the curls out of her face. Stella blinked a few times as she woke up and smiled as she realised Dana had joined her. She carefully leaned over the still sleeping cat and placed a firmer kiss on her girlfriend’s lips, smiling against them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly she pulled back and whispered “Hi” as she sat up to make room for Dana. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi to you too, I’m sorry I woke you up.” Dana sat down next to Stella and lifted her legs over her partner’s, pulling her in for a tight hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t apologise, I was only resting up for the night I’ve got planned for us.” Stella smirked, trailing her fingers through her partner’s damp hair and half-heartedly attempting to place a gentle kiss on each freckle that was now fully exposed on her forehead after her shower. Unable to control it, she let out a prolonged yawn which set Dana off with her own big yawn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stella, I know we wanted to watch a movie and get started with some cooking for tomorrow but seeing as we’re totally free to do whatever we want for Christmas now, what do you think about just having an early night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stella smiled in relief, feeling the grogginess of her nap and the weight of a long final work day still hindering her energy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minutes later they were tucked up under the warm duvet on their bed with Dana’s legs between Stella’s again and her head resting between Stella’s shoulder and neck, breathing in the familiar faintly spiced scent of her perfume. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stella slid down in the bed so they were just centimetres apart and looked into her bright blue eyes. “Good shout, my love. This is exactly where I want to be right now.” She shuffled forwards and they bumped noses as Stella placed a soft kiss to Dana’s lips and then both cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too, Stella. I wanted to say thank you to you tonight. I should really save this sentimentality for New Year’s but I’m just so grateful you came into my life this year. There’s nothing in the world I would rather be doing for Christmas than waking up with you and not leaving your side all day. I’m so happy in our home and it’s all because of the love you’ve shown me. It means the world to me, Stella.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Darling, you know I feel just the same way. You can’t thank me for loving you as much as I do. For one thing, I’ve got absolutely no control over it but most importantly, you deserve every ounce of this love. If this pandemic had happened a year earlier and you weren’t in my life, I dread to think how much I would have struggled but you were here and you showed me that I deserve to treat myself with kindness and I’m so grateful. It’s not that I feel like I’ve changed since I’ve been with you but I just feel like I’ve become far more accepting of myself because of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I didn’t know better I’d think you were getting soft, Stella Gibson.” Dana teased, trying to lift the mood as the heavy emotions overwhelmed them both. She hooked her leg over Stella’s and lifted herself to straddle her hips, leaning down into a kiss, which quickly intensified as Stella pulled lightly on Dana’s hair before tucking a leg between hers and flipping her onto her back.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They woke up bright and early on Christmas Day to Clem meowing at the foot of the bed. Dana, a far better early riser than Stella, gently kissed Stella’s cheek and wished her a Merry Christmas to an unintelligible mumbled response and pulled her pyjamas back on to head downstairs to feed the cat. Dana and Clem had a strict routine of spending their early mornings together and Dana had grown to value the affectionate cat’s presence in her life greatly throughout the year.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten minutes later, Dana wandered back into the bedroom with two large mugs of coffee in her hands. She placed one on the bedside table next to Stella who was now marginally more awake and staring into space, having pulled on her pink silk robe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas, my love.” Stella smiled as she reached out to Dana to give her a tight squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas, Stella. I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dana placed her mug of coffee next to Stella’s and promised to be right back before hurrying back down stairs. When she came back into the bedroom, she was suppressing a grin and holding something behind her back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing? We’re doing presents later, right?” Stella questioned, knowing that they had planned to swap presents after they’d eaten. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. This is just a little something extra. I figured you might be interested in it this morning.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dana pulled a little, green Christmas stocking from behind her back and handed it over to Stella, who was feeling a little self-conscious about opening a present and took a big gulp of her black coffee to give herself a second.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on, just tip it upside down.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stella put her coffee down and followed Dana’s instructions, a wide smile spreading across her face as a dozen large bars of her favourite Green &amp; Black’s dark chocolate fell out of the stocking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, you’re wonderful,” she laughed, “This should be enough to get me through until the shops open again in a couple of days.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed next to each other under the warm duvet whilst they finished their coffees and Stella had a few squares of chocolate as Dana jokingly admonished her for it.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the whole day ahead of them and not a single thing they felt required to do, they slowly showered together and got dressed for the day. Stella fixed her perfect blonde curls and put on some mascara, leaving the rest of her face bare and Dana decided to stick with her natural red waves again and skip makeup. Prioritising comfort, Stella pulled on a cashmere jumper and thermal leggings and Dana grabbed an oversized plaid shirt and leggings before they made their way downstairs.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Passing over Christmas music, Dana put on Fleetwood Mac’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rumours </span>
  </em>
  <span>through the speakers whilst Stella made them a cup of tea in the kitchen and put a couple of mince pies on a plate for them.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She entered the living room to the sight of Dana cross-legged on the sofa with Clem curled up on her lap, loudly purring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are the sweetest duo.” Stella smiled. “Could I give you a present now?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dana agreed and before she knew it Stella was quickly rummaging under the tree and pulling out a small envelope, which she handed over to Dana as she joined her on the sofa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been wanting to tell you about this all week, I really hope you’ll love it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m certain I will.” Dana gave her a quick kiss before opening the envelope. Inside, Stella had printed out an RSPCA profile of a black cat named Tabitha which said ‘I’ve been reserved’ on the picture. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stella, are you serious? We’re getting another one? Oh my god!” She pulled Stella in for a hug and gave Clem a pat with her spare hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know how much you love Clem and we’ve spent so many hours scrolling through adoption sites. I just realised we don’t have any reason not to go for it if it’s what we both want. Are you happy?” Stella asked, hoping it had been the right decision. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is amazing, I couldn’t be any happier.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the day passed by in a bubble of contentment. They lay on the sofa and watched </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a Wonderful Life </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Holiday </span>
  </em>
  <span>which Stella mocked throughout but secretly loved. They listened to music and danced in the kitchen. They cooked a dinner of roast potatoes, red cabbage and not much else after missing a delivery slot for food because of the forced change of plans. By the early afternoon, they were both drunk on prosecco and had made their way back to bed for a few hours. They only resurfaced from the bedroom to return to the sofa and watch rubbish Christmas telly and eat more chocolate with Clem by their sides. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They ended the day in a warm bubble bath, Dana leaning back against Stella who was resting one hand on her stomach and trailing her fingers through Dana’s hair with the other, periodically kissing the top of her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This has been the best Christmas of my adult life, Dana. Thank you for making it such a perfect day.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine too. I didn’t need a single thing except your company for it to be the perfect day.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>